Character Generation 2e
This is for creating a 2nd Edition Character with Neal's Homebrew Rules. 5th Edition or 5.Neal is different from this. This page will take you though the process of creating a character. You can download a 2.Neal character sheet here. Please download and open the PDF separately, or you may lose your entries. Step 1: Ability Scores Your character needs scores for Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma and Perception. Typically it is rolling 4d6 and removing the lowest die. Hardcore mode is just rolling 3d6. Perception takes surprise adjust from Dexterity and illusion immunity from Intelligence. Step 2: Race Adjust the character’s scores according to the race chosen: Consult tables on Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma, & Perception pages and record the various bonuses and penalties the character receives for having particularly high or low scores. Consult the racial pages for the special racial abilities and to determine starting age, size and weight. Roll a d10 for handedness. On a 9 the character is left handed. On a 10, the character is ambidextrous. Aging Effects Rather than age affecting specific physical or mental stats, the player may choose where place their bonuses and penalties: *1st level of aging: Players take a total penalty of 2 to their physical stats, and gain a bonus of 1 to their mental stats. *2nd level of aging: Players take 5 more penalties to physical stats, and gain another 1 bonus to mental. *3rd level of aging: Players take another 3 penalties to physical stats, and gain another bonus of 2 to mental stats. Necromancers, if they maintain sufficient Lifeforce, may negate Aging Effects. Amount of lifeforce depends of the race. Step 3: Class Select a class that is available to your character’s race. The below table gives the Racial Level Limits for classes: :U - Unlimited class advancement for characters of those races. :X - Not available. :¹ - Halfling Wizards have appeared a few times. Read the class description and record special class abilities and restrictions. If your character is a fighter, paladin, or ranger, is not a Halfling or Kobold, and has a Strength score of 18, roll d100 to determine exceptional Strength. If your character is a rangers, they are automatically ambidextrous. If your character is a Classic Wizard, consult the Intelligence 2e Table and record their maximum spell level, chance to learn spells, and maximum number of spells per level. Ask your DM what spells the character knows. If your character is a Wizard Rebuild 2e, consult Intelligence 2.Neal Table and record their maximum spell level, chance to learn spells, and maximum number of spells per level. Ask your DM what spells the character knows. If using the optional rule, the wizard will start with Mana Points equal to their willpower score, and gain 1dWillpower 1dW up each level they again If your character is a cleric, consult Wisdom 2.Neal Table and record bonus spells and their chance of spell failure. Note the spell spheres to which the PC has access. If your character is a Classic Thief, record their base thieving skill scores from Table 26. Modify these scores according to Tables 27 and Table 28. Then apportion 60 points between those abilities, assigning no more than 30 points to any one score. If your character is a Bard, note their thief abilities from Table 33. Modify these percentages according to Tables 27 and Table 28. Then apportion 20 points between these abilities. If your character is a Thief Rebuild 2e, record their base thieving skill scores from the table here. If your character is a Necromancer 2e, record the number of years left in their natural lifespan remaining as the "Lifeforce" value, which is used in casting many of their spells. Step 4: Bonus to Hit THAC0 is removed. In its place, characters gain a bonus to hit (based on their THAC0 difference from 20). Consult the below table for current Bonus to Hit: Step 5: Record Saving Throws & Languages Consult Table 60 (or the Autostater) to determine the base saving throws for your character. Languages Known: *Intelligence 2 to 8 = 1 Language *Intelligence 9 to 11 = 2 Languages *Intelligence 12 to 13 = 3 Languages *Intelligence 14 to 15 = 4 Languages *Intelligence 16 = 5 Languages *Intelligence 17 = 6 Languages *Intelligence 18 = 7 Languages Choose languages from the Language List or save the points for proficencies in Step 8. Demi-human characters who are allowed to learn extra languages still have to spend slots learning these tongues before spending any on proficiencies. Step 6: Roll Hit Points Roll the appropriate hit die for your character. If the character is multi-classed, roll all applicable hit dice and average the results. *Fighter 1d10 *Cleric Rebuild 2e 1d8 *Thief Rebuild 2e 1d8 *Wizard Rebuild 2e 1d6 *Necromancer 2e 1d6 Step 7: Record Base Movement Fine the character’ base movement rate on the bellow table and record it. Also record the encumbrance categories from Character Encumbrance Table and modified movement rates and combat abilities. Step 8: Select Proficiencies Consult the below table to determine the character’s weapon and non-weapon proficiency slots: Player's Handbook: Characters may apply their bonus language slots for high Intelligence Scores to any kind of non-weapon proficiency. Player's Option: Combat & Tactics: Fighters, paladins, and rangers may apply their bonus language slots for high Intelligence Scores to any kind of weapon proficiency. Characters of any other type can only use these extra proficiency slots to learn non-weapon proficiencies. This rewards fighters who chose brains over brawn by allowing them to compensate for shortcomings in physical attributes with the benefits of skill and training. Demi-human characters who are allowed to learn extra languages still have to spend slots learning these tongues before spending any on proficiencies. Weapon proficiencies Select weapon proficiencies. If the character is a fighter, you may select a weapon specialization. Select weapon proficiencies. *In 2-Neal, Bows cost 2 Weapon Proficiencies Slots to become proficient. *In 2-Neal, Crossbows do not require a Proficiencies Slots, everyone is proficient as a baseline. *In 2-Neal, Ambidexterity can be purchased for 1 slot by warriors or Thieves. This is the exact same rule from Player's Option: Combat & Tactics. Non-Weapon proficiencies Select non-weapon proficiencies. Record their relevant abilities and check modifiers. Koibu's list of Non-Weapon Proficiencies | Proficiency Descriptions *In 2-Neal, each extra slots spent on a non-weapon proficiency adds +3 to that skill (To make a proficiency check, one rolls a d20 and adds the related skill. A 21 is needed for success. Opposed rolls are won by the highest roll (as long as one is a success) Step 9: Equip Your Character Consult the follow table to determine your character’s starting funds. :¹ -Priest characters can use their money only to purchase equipment and goods. Once all purchases are made, the priest character must return all but two or three of his remaining gold pieces to his superiors (since his equipment is supplied by his organization). Priests cannot lend any of their initial funds to other characters. The cost of items is on the Economics Spreadsheet Consult the following table to determine your character’s armor class rating. Modify this base AC by their defensive adjustment. Record the weight, size, damage, rate of fire, and range information for each weapon carried. Include type and speed factors if those optional rules are in play. See Character Encumbrance Table to see movement rate of gear held. Category:2.Neal Category:2e Rules